Finite Incantatem
by LexSnape
Summary: —¿Recuerdas que prometí llevarte conmigo cachorro? Hoy vendrás a vivir conmigo.


¡Feliz navidad! Aunque aún no es navidad... pero lo subo ahora para que el precioso marido pueda leerlo cuando yo lea lo suyo. Te amo cielo, te dejo esta cosita no muy bonita pero con futuro y mucho amor en todas las palabras. Pensé que sería lindo darte lo que pediste, experimentando un poquito con la trama. Te amo cielo hermoso mucho mucho y *chilla* solo te lleno de abrazos, besos, mimos y amor *huye geihmente*... *regresa* Dejare un poll en mi perfil de Face, para que voten si quieren que les haga fic largo de esto *huye alv*~

Historia no beteada.

* * *

 _ **Finite Incantatem.**_

Sirius recorre el camino de gravilla suelta con los hombros encogidos, tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero, y esconde su nariz en la gruesa bufanda del colegio que tomó del viejo baúl escondido en el armario.

Se detiene frente a la puerta y golpea con su pesada bota en el marco de la puerta. Es Halloween y el viento frió de finales de octubre le corta la piel descubierta.

—¡Prongs! ¡Hace frío! —grita dando saltos en su lugar para mantenerse caliente. Odia el frío, y está tentado a lanzarse un hechizo calentador, pero cuando entre a la casa estará demasiado caliente y es una lata poner y quitar hechizos solo porque si.

La puerta se abre y Sirius le sonríe a James.

Su mejor amigo le sonríe de vuelta, luego mira sobre su hombro y sus ojos se abren enormes llenándose del más sincero horror al tiempo que palidece. Sirius observa cómo aprieta sus manos en puños alrededor del aire, ha dejado su varita dentro seguramente, porque no la tiene, así que da un paso hacia atrás.

—No...

Un brazo se coloca sobre los hombros de Sirius y un rayo de luz verde golpea a James en la cara, el impulso de la maldición asesina empujándolo hacia atrás. Sirius ríe feliz y salta el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, saliendo del abrazo y entrando a la calidez de la casa.

—¡Lily! ¡Harry! —camina por el pasillo hasta entrar en la sala de estar, para encontrarla vacía. Gira la cabeza para cuando una mano lo atrapa por la muñeca y le sonríe al hombre alto, de liso cabello negro y brillantes ojos rojos— ¡Harry!

Entonces lo oye.

Está bajando las escaleras.

Sirius corre, tirando de Lord Voldemort con él, hasta llegar al pie de la escalera, y solo entonces su muñeca es liberada para que pueda abrazar al niño que salta los últimos escalones para caer directo en sus brazos.

Lo abraza con fuerza y besa su cabeza, acurrucándolo en su pecho. Las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas y cae de rodillas, ahogando sus sollozos en el hombro del niño. Harry le devuelve el abrazo, feliz de verlo, Harry siempre esta feliz de verlo, siempre lo recibe con una sonrisa y un abrazo que le llena el alma.

—¿Sirius? —Lily lo mira desde arriba, y Sirius sabe que es muy probable que no pueda ver los ojos rojos del hombre parado detrás de él.

—No lo dejes mirar —ordena Voldemort.

Sirius se pone de pie y con Harry en sus brazos se lleva a Harry fuera del pasillo, hacia la cocina. No lo escucha lanzar la maldición. Pero escucha un golpe seco cuando el cuerpo de Lily cae al suelo.

—¿Recuerdas que prometí llevarte conmigo cachorro? Hoy vendrás a vivir conmigo.

—¿Y mamá? —Sirius aprieta los labios, siente como su mente se nubla y sus manos están a punto de apretar con demasiada fuerza los brazos de Harry, pero la sedosa voz de Voldemort le devuelve la cordura.

—Finite Incantatem.

Sirius suelta el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo, y sonríe al ver los ojos grises de Harry brillar entre el sedoso y liso cabello negro.

—Lily se ha ido con James, pero tú y yo la pasaremos bien juntos.

Harry lo piensa por unos momentos, luego sonríe y asiente levantando los brazos.

—Vamos a casa.

* * *

 _Nueva ship~ ¿Les ha gustado? Si les gusta comentario lindo aquí~_

 _Nueva idea que quiero extender~ ¿Curiosos? Dejen sus ideas aquí para ver qué tan locos andan~_

 _Les aviso y recuerdo~ votación en el link de mi perfil Así dicen si quieren mas de esta historia o queda como Drabble~_

 _Te amo cielo, te amo te amo te amo te amo~_

 _Feliz navidad~_


End file.
